disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting-Edge Appliances
The Cutting-Edge Appliances are minor villains from The Brave Little Toaster. They are an assortment of modern appliances that live in the apartment of Rob's mother, and served her up, even on Rob's departure to college. They are: *An Apple II Tran(s)parent 800 Office Computer named "Tarry", nicknamed "Apple (II)" *A Kenroy Droplet Table Lamp named "Plugsy", nicknamed "Kenroy", who possibly once lived in the Cottage with Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, Air Conditioner, and T.V., but possibly also a deuteragoinst to the seven appliances *The E.M.C. ('E'ntertain'm'''ent '''c'enter) and the Projector *A Two-Faced Morse Zig-Zag S.M. ('S'ewing 'm'achine) named "Morse" *The E.B. ('E'gg'b'''eater) *Hitachi the Stereo B.B. ('B'oom'b'ox) and the H.P.s ('H'ead'p'hones) *An Oster T.O. ('T'oaster '''o'ven) named "Oster". *A Touch-tone T.P. ('T'ele'p'''hone) named (Uncle) Emery *A Vita-Mix F.P. ('F'ood '''p'rocessor)/Lean Machine named "VitaMix" *A Cal Incandescent Standing Tree Torchiere named "Cal" *A Two-Headed Miele Canister V.C. ('V'acuum 'c'leaner) named "Miele" *The Tree Lamps The Cutting-Edge Appliances are a group of 1980s-era appliances that were considered at the time highly-advanced and at the forefront of technology. They are highly egotistical as they take great pride in their latest features, which far outrank the abilities of any appliance that preceded them. As a result, they have a low opinion of any appliance that is not as advanced as they are. They served Rob's mother in the latter's apartment in the city. When Rob prepares to go to college, he wants to take his old appliances from his childhood with him for use in his dorm. After leaving to his family cabin with his girlfriend Chris, the Appliances are disgusted at Rob's preferences. They would prefer to be serving him in order to impress him with their technological advantages. Later that day, the five voyaging appliances, Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby arrive in search of the Master, and are greeted by Plugsy. Shocked at their presence, the Appliances planned to dispose of the gang in order to force the Master to take Plugsy and T.V. instead. They welcome them into the apartment and are courteous at first, but quickly take advantage of their presence and prepare to make their move, . When Plugsy turns off T.V., another old appliance in the house who tries to tell his friends where Rob went, the gang gets angry and found out that the Appliances tricked them, which is why they have lead the five of them into a trap, and the Appliances, who are now traitors to the gang, have made their move. Radio and Lampy asked the Appliances what the "Cutting Edge of Technology" means, as they answer their question by singing the song "Cutting Edge" to them and the other three appliances, as they demonstrate their technological superiority to them. When they finished singing it, they toss Toaster and his gang into a dumpster out the window. After that, they await Rob's return, as T.V. was planning to have Rob find Toaster and his team. The gang is taken to Ernie's Disposal and the Master comes home disappointed, having realized that the appliances are not at the apartment. Despite their absence, Rob still doesn't want to take his mother's appliances with him, still preferring the "oldies but goodies". Plugsy overhears this and is bitterly to blame. It can be assumed that the other Appliances were equally upset at this discovery. Rob eventually recovers his trusty appliances from Ernie's Disposal thanks to T.V.'s intervention, and the old appliances go to college with Rob as opposed to the Cutting-Edge Appliances. Examples of Technology The Cutting-Edge Appliances sing about their technology, the following is a list of their features mostly mentioned in Cutting Edge or visibly shown. *The Apple II, as a fancy Apple II home office word processor computer, has a high contrast color pixel C.R.T. screen with a built in "printer-keyboard". He is a handy-dandy machine for graphing capabilities. *The E.M.C. is an automated home theater entertainment center/complex system with stereo audio and a high-resolutioned C.R.T. projector. *Morse is a user-friendly Morse zig-zag model S.M.. *The E.B. has a pair of powerful motors that makes mixing much easier. *Emery uses fiber optics to allow instantaneous and high quality phone calls. *Hitachi is a touchscreen computer stereo B.B. ('B'oom'b'ox) that features radio, "half-surround" speakers, and ability to play cassette tapes and has also the H.P.s as his attachment. *Vita-Mix can chop, mix, and puree ingredients. *Oster can bake or toast in a compact space. *Miele is a Miele canister V.C.. His cleaner head is attached from his powerful motor head so the user can clean harder to reach spots easier. Note: After Entertainment Center turned on its display, the "Cutting-Edge" song started displaying physically impossible scenes so that's some realistic display. Gallery Plugsy.jpg|Plugsy blt-05.jpg|Toaster and his gang with Plugsy and the Stereo 0 (4).jpg|Plugsy, Tarry and the Stereo with the Yacht and Hot Air cuttingedgeappliances.png|Tarry, Emery, Cal, the E.M.C. and the Track Lamps Cutting edge.jpg|Radio with Plugsy, Tarry and Miele Plugsy (7).png|Plugsy never getting a chance to apologize to Toaster and his gang Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Machines Category:Henchmen Category:Disney characters